Summer
Summer is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Fiji, and Survivor: One World. Survivor: Redemption Island Summer began Survivor: Redemption Island on the purple Zapatera tribe at the beginning of the game. She was originally in an alliance with the women of her tribe. They were successful in voting out Ryder, Scott and John from the opposing mens alliance. With orders from Mandy however, the women turned on Bethany and she was eliminated. The immunity wins for Zapatera where spread throughout this time, before they won three consecutive challenges. Nearing the merge, the Zapatera tribe split into two new alliances, with Isobel, Jett and Cindy on one side and Summer and Mandy on the other. Bethany then won a Redemption Island duel that sent her back in the game, giving her a tough decision to pick an alliance. Ryder also returned to the game, but the merge spared the tribe from voting each other out. Summer's strong social game brought Bethany and Ryder into her alliance with Mandy. At this point, Summer made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed a super alliance with Katniss' Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Bethany as one of these threats was voted out, followed shortly by the rest of the Ometepe tribe. When Bethany returned, she was quickly voted out for her charming nature. This landed Summer a spot with Ryder and Mandy in the Final Tribal Council. The jury respected Mandy's strong hold on the game, Summer's kind and social approach to the game and Ryder being able to survive the game and Redemption Island. In the end, Summer was given 3 of 9 jury votes from Isobel, Jett and Cindy, making her the Runner-Up. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Summer was placed on the Heroes tribe in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains for her sweet disposition and strong social game. The alpha males early on formed their own alliance and shielded themselves and other allies from being eliminated. To counteract this strong alliance, Summer formed a smaller one. However, this was unsuccessful and her allies Vanessa and Hayden were the first casualties. On Day 6, the Heroes lost again and with little hope, Summer was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For a third attempt at the win, Summer competed in Survivor: Fiji on the Kuneho tribe, comprised of all former finalists. The tribe early on began to show signs of distrust and rocky relationships. All members of Kuneho began to distrust each other, causing a series of plans and alliances to vote other castaways out. This led to the eliminations of Thomas and Aiden. At the tribes third tribal council, Summer was branded by her original alliance as a traitor for no apparent reason and was the target for the next vote. In the end, Summer was voted out at tribal council, lasting 9 days. Voting History Survivor: One World In her fourth attempt, Summer returned for Survivor: One World with her younger sister Wednesday. Summer was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe with the other returning castaways. The tribe was lucky enough to only have to vote out Karina in their original tribe, but Summer lost an ally in her. On Day 9, Wednesday was evacuated as she was deemed too unfit to continue. This devastated Summer as her sister was no longer in the game. The tribes then switched with Summer staying on Salani with original members Jase, Mickey, Priya and Jorge. Salani voted out two original Manono members, keeping the numbers. However, the threat of her sister's health was still stuck in Summer's mind and on Day 14, Summer quit the game to be with her sister. Voting History Trivia *''Survivor: Redemption Island'' is the only season where Summer was not apart of a blue tribe. **Additionally, it was the only time where she made the merge and was apart of both the purple Zapatera and black Murlonio tribes. *Summer was the only castaway to not receive any votes during Fiji or One World. **She is the only castaway with this distinction in two separate seasons. *Summer and her partner, Wednesday along with Aida and Adam are the only couples to not be voted out in the same season. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways